


At that Moment

by Katiechat (ladykateofledfordpark)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angst, Angst and Feels, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Mentioned Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Angst, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, POV Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykateofledfordpark/pseuds/Katiechat
Summary: There was something about Marinette that transformed Adrien's world; something that always made him turn to her whenever he was down.When Luka's birthday rolls around, Adrien realizes what it is.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 47
Kudos: 202
Collections: October 2020 - Dark





	At that Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardo1123581321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardo1123581321/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by two prompts made by leonardo112358132! Thank you so much for giving me the inspiration to write! 😊❤️❤️❤️  
> Also a big big thank you to my beta readers InkJackets and AgresteBug. You helped so so much in making this fic even better. ❤️❤️❤️  
> Enjoy! ❤️❤️❤️

If there was one thing most boyfriends didn't do, it was spend more time with their  _ girl friends _ than their  _ girlfriends _ .

Adrien knew it was strange. He heard the whispers running through the school; caught the curious stares every time he talked to Marinette. It made him entirely self-conscious, but somehow his best friend always managed to ease his tension. Her words were enough to help with his lingering worries, and her laughter was the perfect medicine for his aching heart.

No one else held that much power over him. Not even Kagami, the girl who’d won him over; not even Nino, the first friend he’d ever made.

Something about Marinette just felt… unique. Ever since she entered his life, he couldn’t imagine his days without her. She was the sun that lit his day and the stars that shone so bright. 

Adrien knew friendships didn't always last. He’d heard plenty of stories about close friends who slowly grew apart. Some lost contact because of the changes in their life, like a different school or new romantic relationships. Others, because of a lack of common interests. And for some, it was simply because of the toxic nature of their friendship. 

But those situations always felt far away, like a distant dream that could never touch him. Adrien took the warnings to heart, but never let them process in his head. Some part of him believed that his friendships would last his entire lifetime. How could something that bathed his world with light not live as long as the sun?

Yet things still changed: Nino and Alya started spending more time alone, resulting in Adrien always feeling like a third wheel; his relationship with Kagami grew unsteady, like a boulder just about to fall; and Marinette… transformed. Her stutter had gradually disappeared and her designs grew bolder, revealing a side of her he’d never seen before.

There was nothing  _ wrong  _ with this new girl. She was just as astounding as the girl he gave the umbrella to. Her eyes still lit up his world; her laughter still brightened every room. She was more confident, more outgoing, and livelier than she was before. In a way, she reminded him of the girl he first fell in love with.

That wasn't to say he preferred the new Marinette. He loved all sides of his best friend; whether past, present, or ones he’d only caught glimpses of. She was the only person he could be himself around, the only one who truly understood him. There was something about their friendship that nothing else could compare to.

Adrien glanced down at the floor. From behind him, Nino and Alya’s voices talked animatedly, their banter as entertaining as what he shared with Ladybug. Marinette watched them from the seat beside him, a small smile on her face. 

His friends seemed so  _ happy  _ in these moments _ ,  _ while he just wallowed in guilt. The conversation from the previous night haunted his mind, echoing the same sentence again and again.

_ I’m getting tired of this, Adrien. _

He clenched his fists as pain ran through his heart. He  _ hated  _ the effect he had on Kagami; seeing her forced smile, the constant emptiness in her eyes, broke him more than he could say. She was hurt, suffering silently inside, and  _ he  _ was the cause of it. 

She deserved better than him.

A warm hand woke him from his cold thoughts. Adrien turned to meet Marinette’s concerned gaze, her worry making her brilliant blue eyes even deeper. 

“Adrien? What’s wrong?”

He blinked before the words left his lips. “It's... about Kagami.”

Marinette’s eyes flicked to their best friends. Nino and Alya were still deep in conversation, their casual banter now a heated discussion. She sighed before tightening her hold on his shoulder.

“Do you need to talk about it?”

He turned his gaze. “I…”

Marinette moved back, taking away all his comfort with her. She didn’t look away from him, a deep understanding in her eyes. "I get it. Do you want to talk about this later? Preferably when we’re not surrounded by all our friends?” 

Adrien nodded. “Okay.”

A smile gradually spread across his friend’s lips, igniting in him a hope he didn’t feel for too long. “Let me know when.”

Adrien squeezed her hand. “Thank you.”

She winked. “That's what friends are for.”

***

Adrien smiled as he studied the contact on his phone.

**_Marinette ❤️_ **

Just that: Marinette. Marinette, his best friend; Marinette, his confidante; Marinette, the only person who could transform his world with one smile.

“What are you thinking about, kid?” Plagg peeked out of his shirt pocket.

Adrien glanced at the front seat. A breath escaped him as he saw Gorilla didn’t hear the little creature, his eyes focused on their surroundings.

Seemed safe enough.

“It’s about Marinette.” He couldn’t help the grin that rose to his lips.

The kwami huffed. “Marinette  _ again?  _ Your thoughts are better spent on Camembert. It gives you much less trouble. Only sweet gooey goodness.”

Adrien chuckled. “Plagg, Marinette is better than cheese.”

The Gorilla’s grunt cut off Plagg’s answer. Adrien waited for the kwami to hide once again before he turned his attention to his bodyguard. The burly man motioned toward the window, and Adrien obediently turned his gaze outward. 

His nerves reemerged as he glimpsed a familiar white building. Its height set his heart to a rapid pace and its dark windows enhanced his fear. The only comfort he held was the sight of Marinette behind the glass, her movements gentle and carefree; like a dancer with the power to ignite the hope in anyone she meets.

And just like that Adrien’s worries melted away. He could suddenly feel the warmth of the sun on his skin; smell the sweet scents of baking from inside; and taste the sugary pastries waiting for him. There wasn't much certainty in his life, but there was one thing Adrien  _ was  _ sure of: in a world where Marinette danced with so much happiness, nothing could ever hurt him.

He glanced back at his bodyguard. Gorilla just stared ahead, his hands gripping the steering wheel.

“I’m going out,” he announced.

Gorilla nodded.

Adrien pressed down on the handle of his car door. Just as he was about to leave, he turned back to the man who drove him all this way. “Thank you for bringing me here,” he whispered.

They locked gazes. Gorilla took in Adrien’s beaming smile, powerful confidence and utter ecstasy. The surprise on the man’s face gradually melted into adoration, and Adrien felt his heart grow lighter.

“Of course. Have a good time.”

Adrien’s grin widened. “Thank you.”

With a wave goodbye, he left the car. Once again, he set his sights on Marinette’s house and strode toward it, whistling a happy tune.

The jingling bell announced his arrival once he opened the door. Adrien’s grin widened as he took in the tiny shop, his eyes searching for the only girl he ever needed.

He froze when he saw her.

Adrien always loved the way Marinette’s hair looked outside of her pigtails. It reminded him of a waterfall cascading down her shoulders, pooling up inside his heart. She seemed so much more energetic like this, as if the troubles of the world had no effect on her. She sang, she danced, she laughed. And he just watched her, awestruck at the way her presence lit the room.

She was beautiful.

Marinette didn't notice his gaze. She continued rummaging through a cabinet, her back to him. From the noises she was making he assumed she was searching for something, but Adrien had no idea what it was. 

“One second!” she called, “I'm just…”

Marinette let out a triumphant cry as she held out a measuring cup. With renewed energy she set it on the counter, right next to a collection of baking tools and ingredients. She then turned to Adrien, and a smile bloomed on her face at the sight of him.

“Adrien!” She chuckled. “I told you to let me know when it’s you!”

Adrien blinked. His mind felt all muddled, as if he just woke up from a dream. “Sorry,” he cleared his throat. “I was just… distracted.”

Darkness reemerged as the smile disappeared from her face. “Is it about what bothered you at school? Something with Kagami?”

Marinette approached him, stopping only inches from him. Adrien backed away, ignoring the comfort of her proximity. 

He didn't know how to explain it. At that moment, Marinette’s warmth was like a fire: scorching to the touch, yet calming all the same. There was nothing to explain his instincts, yet Adrien still felt guilt gnawing at his insides.

He came here for advice about Kagami. His  _ girlfriend.  _ He doubted she would be very happy with the thoughts running through his head.

Adrien shook his head. He needed a distraction.

“What are you doing?” he blurted out.

Marinette's brows furrowed, but she decided not to comment on the sudden change of topic. “Well, Luka's coming over in a few hours. He has a birthday today, and I wanted to surprise him. So… I was just about to start working on a cake.”

She motioned toward the counter. Adrien silently studied the array of items, trying to piece together which cake she had planned.

He jumped when he realized Marinette was watching him the whole time.

“It's citrus cake,” she explained. “Luka loves that sweet tangy flavor.”

Adrien nodded. For some reason, he couldn't find his words.

“I’ve also thought of using fondant, which is why I took that out too.” She pointed to a side table, where the sugary topping lay in a stack of colors. “You see, there's lots of blue, but I also managed to come up with a bit of pink and purple.”

Adrien listened attentively as Marinette dove into more explanations. The words left her mouth in barely-contained excitement, lighting her eyes with a lively glint. He watched her silently, taking in every sound that left her lips; every twitch of her mouth. 

The situation was so achingly familiar, Adrien felt his heart fill with happiness.

That was, until he realized what Luka’s birthday meant.

Marinette stopped the moment Adrien’s face changed. Her worried voice filled his mind, awakening in him something he didn't know he needed. “Adrien? Is everything okay?”

He couldn’t look at her. “I didn't know you were busy today,” Adrien choked. He knew she had other things to do, and he didn't want to ruin Marinette’s surprise with his troubles.

Her brow furrowed. “What do you…”

She gasped as the realization hit her. Before Adrien could say a word, Marinette gripped his hand and dragged him to an empty seat. Her hold was tight, her warmth like tongues of fire.

And yet Adrien didn't want her to let go.

His best friend backed away the moment she saw him seated. She narrowed her eyes at him, her gaze burning with powerful determination. “Adrien, listen to me.”

He gazed into her eyes and nodded. 

Marinette’s face softened. “I  _ am _ busy today, and I’ve known I would be for a while.” She sighed and leaned on the table he sat at, close enough for him to smell her perfume. “But you're my friend. One of my best friends for sure. And you're just as important to me as I am to you.”

Her voice grew gentle before the final words left her mouth. “You’re not a burden, nor will you  _ ever  _ be. You're a gift, Adrien, and don't ever forget that.”

Adrien froze. His mind flooded with questions, as if Marinette just unlocked a hidden door in his mind. What did she mean by “friend”? A friend you talked to only at school, like he and Nino were? A friend you shared your deepest secrets with, like Ladybug was to him? Or maybe, a friend who would take your hand and whisper all the reasons they loved you with all their heart?

He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Heck, he wasn't sure what he  wanted  to say.

So instead he lowered his gaze to the floor. “Thank you,” he said weakly.

“You don't have to thank me,” she replied.

But that wasn't enough. As if on instinct, Marinette headed toward Adrien, her feet leading her past the table in her path. A softness lit her eyes as she stopped inches from him, before her arms wrapped around him in a powerful hug. Adrien froze in surprise before he gradually relaxed, letting her hold encase him in a protective shield. A wild warmth melted his heart, as if there was no safer place than in her arms.

It had been so long since he’d received such a hug. 

Tears pricked Adrien’s eyes. A familiar pain reemerged, but he forced it back down. Instead, he let his arms wrap around her torso, and pulled her even closer.

Marinette didn't say a word as he leaned his head on her chest. She tightened her hold on him, bringing him even nearer to her heart. Her breaths were slow and steady, giving him all the confidence he ever needed.

A gradual smile spread across his lips. How was this girl everything he needed?

Adrien lost himself in the moment. He forgot about his worries with Kagami; about the cruel thoughts running through his head; about the instinct warning him to run. All he could think about was Marinette’s scent—perfume mixed with cookies and sugar and a tinge of sweat—and Marinette's warmth. He basked in her touch like a boy starved for love.

He never wanted her to let go, and he wasn't sure why.

Adrien didn't know how long they stayed like that. Neither seemed in a rush to let go, but eventually they forced themselves apart. 

Marinette looked at him, a pure happiness lighting up her eyes. “Help me?” 

She pointed once again at the ingredients for the cake, gazing hopefully at him.

“I-I’ve never baked a cake,” Adrien admitted. He’d never had the chance. 

She squeezed his shoulder. “I can teach you.”

A slow smile spread across Adrien’s lips. “Then of course.”

There was nothing else he could have said.

They started working on the cake slowly and gradually. He followed her instructions like the beginner he was, taking heed of her warnings and paying attention to her suggestions. A warm pride swelled inside him, lighting the world in a wonderful myriad of colors.

He felt invincible. 

It was strange for him to know the cake was for Luka. He was friendly with Marinette’s boyfriend—they both shared many interests—but something about helping with his cake felt  _ strange _ , as if it wasn't his place.

And he wasn't sure why.

“Done!” Marinette called half an hour later. She took the batter from Adrien and walked toward the oven, humming a gentle tune. “Now we wait.”

She inserted the cake before walking back. A wide smile lit her lips, one full of happiness and ecstasy. “Luka will love it. Thank you, Adrien.”

She squeezed his hand. Adrien’s pulse jumped and a strange current passed through his skin—almost as if he was just shocked with lightning.

“O-of course,” he found himself saying.

Marinette laughed. She leaned closer to him, her wonderful smell wafting toward him. “How was making your first cake?”

“It was…” Adrien searched for words. There were so many possible answers, and he didn't know what was most befitting.

But he forgot it all when he looked into her eyes.

“Wonderful.”

His friend laughed. He lost himself in the shining blue of her eyes, like the color of the clear blue sky. His heart rose to cloud nine, filling his world with the brightness only Marinette gave him.

Adrien didn't know what pulled him away from her gaze, but somehow he found his eyes trailing over Marinette’s face. He took in every inch of it, letting his mind fill with thoughts of the girl across from him. She was so beautiful, it was almost impossible to compare her with Kagami.

His thoughts evaporated as he noticed a speck of flour near her lips.

“Marinette.”

She straightened. “Hmm?”

“Y-you have something here.”

Adrien hesitantly pointed to the corresponding place near his mouth. 

She frowned. “Where?”

“Here.”

Without a second thought, Adrien cupped her cheek. Gently, he wiped the flour away, feeling his skin heat at the touch. A strange need suddenly rose inside him, forcing his eyes to drift to Marinette’s lips. He swallowed as his thoughts entered unfamiliar territories, awakening a deep longing inside him.

He hadn't felt this for so long. Not since he got over Ladybug. Not even with...

_ Kagami. _

He froze as horror encased him in its claws. He scurried away like a frightened mouse, suddenly feeling like it was hard to breathe. What was wrong with him?

Marinette couldn't look at him either. Her cheeks were tinged pink with embarrassment, her forced smile evidence of her crumbling facade. 

Adrien's heart broke. She looked so uncomfortable, and  _ he  _ was the cause of it. What had he done?

“Marinette, I-I’m-”

She shook her head, a weak smile to her lips. “I-it’s fine, Adrien. I know you didn't mean it. Just think again next time, okay? That isn't something friends do with each other.”

And with a soft smile, she turned back to the oven. 

***

It didn't take long for the awkwardness to thaw. Adrien still felt horrible over the incident, but Marinette forgave him immediately.

“I know you’d never do something like that. Or think of me that way. It was just a misunderstanding.”

Marinette perked up as the oven dinged. A wide smile graced her lips before she ran to it, squealing enthusiastically.

“Let's see our masterpiece!” she laughed.

She carefully peeked inside before smirking at Adrien. “I couldn't have done it better myself. You’re a natural!”

Adrien lowered his gaze. From Marinette’s giggle, he knew she noticed his heated cheeks.

“Don't be shy! It was a group effort!” Marinette teased. “My impeccable instructions helped guide you along the right path!”

Adrien chuckled. “Right.”

He didn't know how Marinette always brought out the best in him. She gave him the courage to learn new things and expand his horizons. She was everything he needed in order to face the world.

“And our cake has risen __ to the occasion!” she announced, “ _ Muffin  _ is  _ batter _ than it.”

She met his gaze, a mischievous twinkle to her eyes. Adrien frowned as he processed her words, before a deep, powerful laugh escaped his lips. “Did you just  _ pun?!” _

“I did!” Marinette smiled proudly. “Ever since I started dating Luka, I’ve been very  _ sharp  _ with my puns. Wouldn't you agree?”

Adrien shook his head. ”I…” he couldn't help the wonder in his voice. “Wow, Marinette. You're really astounding.”

“You have no idea,” she smirked. “This is only the beginning.”

She glanced at her phone before a wide smile lit her lips. “Oooh listen to this!”

She unlocked the device, and seconds later a calm melody drifted through the room. Marinette hummed along, smiling as if that music was the one key to her heart.

“It's a Kitty Section song. Luka wrote it for me. It’s…”

She paused as she sang along to the next few words. Adrien watched her silently, taking in every movement she made. She was so beautiful, like an angel from above. And yet watching her  _ hurt _ .

“He kept it a secret until I had a really bad day,” Marinette uttered. “Hearing it made my whole day turn around.”

She gazed far away, as if watching the memory unfold. A dreamy smile lit her features, as if Luka was everything she could possibly need.

Adrien tore his eyes away. His heart ached, as if the music awoke a hidden pain he never knew about. It was a beautiful song, but why did hearing it hurt so much?

He should be  _ happy  _ to see her like this. All he wanted was for Marinette, his best friend, to smile every day. And yet Adrien still found himself wishing  _ he  _ was the cause of her happiness. That  _ he  _ meant everything to her.

Just like she meant the world to him.

He didn't know what made him ask the question on his mind. He knew it was pointless; he  _ knew  _ it would only hurt, yet he still found the words leaving his lips.

“How did it feel?”

Marinette met his eyes. Adrien’s heart stopped at the pure love radiating from her. It was breathtaking, like all the good in the world united in that one look.

A strange, deep longing rose inside him, filling his thoughts with only one word.

_ Marinette. _

Adrien  _ knew  _ something was wrong with him. He couldn’t possibly think so much about a girl who wasn't his girlfriend. And yet… and yet…

He couldn’t resist the voices of his heart.

“It felt…” Marinette searched for words, her voice soft and gentle, “like he just handed me all the happiness in the world. Like he was the instrument, and I was the tune. Like… nothing,  _ no one _ , could ever compare.”

She looked away, her cheeks tinged with a rosy pink. “At that moment, I realized I loved him.”

The song suddenly disappeared from his mind. Adrien stared at his friend, a strange, unfathomable pain drowning his heart. He experienced hurt before—Ladybug rejected him plenty of times—but this pain was so profound, he couldn't help himself any more.

“I feel the same,” he whispered.

Marinette’s eyes widened. She studied him, her gaze taking into account every inch of his face. “You do?”

Adrien nodded.

A strange sound left Marinette's lips. She rushed to hug him, her warmth the perfect cure to the pain in his heart.

“Does Kagami know?”

Adrien shook his head.

Marinette scanned him, her face growing even softer than before. “Are you worried she won't feel the same about you?”

He frowned. With Marinette so close, it was hard thinking coherent thoughts. “Who?”

She smiled gently. “Kagami.”

“I—”

Adrien backed away. The weight of the situation suddenly hit him, and he couldn't think. He didn't know what made him confess so thoughtlessly. He was  _ over  _ Ladybug. He was dating Kagami. And yet the words still left his lips.

He didn't know what prompted them. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was how these words weren't about Kagami. Yes, he was fond of his girlfriend, but he didn't  _ love _ her.

Then who….

He startled when a warm hand touched his arm. Adrien met shining blue eyes, so deep he felt like he could sink into them and never leave.

“It's okay,” Marinette smiled, “I know you’ve been having problems. You can tell me, Adrien.”

And he didn't even have to think as he opened his heart to her. If there was one person he knew he could trust, it was Marinette.

“I-I try to give her everything,” he said weakly, “But we’ve still drifted apart, and I don't know why. It's like… she doesn’t see it.”

Marinette squeezed his shoulder. “Your heart?”

He silently nodded.

A slow smile crept across Marinette’s mouth. Adrien felt a familiar tingling reemerge at the sight. He loved basking in her light.

“Adrien, I know Kagami, and I know you. I promise you she sees more than you think. She knows your heart isn’t yours anymore.”

She winked, before a powerful burst of laughter escaped her lips. Adrien smiled as he lost himself to the sound. It was as if it was the only music he ever needed in the world.

Somehow, her company always managed to close the gaping emptiness in his heart.

“Thank you, Marinette.”

She turned, still grinning in a beautifully wild way. “What for?”

“For…” he searched for the words to convey it all, “this.”

He motioned to the whole expanse of the room, eliciting another soft look from Marinette. “Of course.”

Just as Adrien opened his mouth, her phone rang. She ran to it, squealing, before answering the call.

“It’s Luka,” she mouthed.

Adrien forced a smile as Marinette turned to the call. She hummed as she listened to Luka’s voice, before giving a final “Okay, see you soon!”

The moment she hung up, Marinette’s calm facade disappeared. She ran to the oven and took out the cake, talking rapidly to herself.

Adrien frowned. “Marinette? What's wrong?”

“Luka’s here!” She squeaked. “Or almost here. He’s on his way here! And the cake isn’t even… ahh!”

Marinette ran to the table with the colorful fondant. She murmured to herself frantic sentences as she grabbed the sugary topping and started decorating the cake.

Adrien hesitated. “Marinette?”

“Help me!” she cried.

He laughed as he approached the table. Marinette was already deep in the decorating stage, her brow furrowed in thought.

“So how do we do this?”

“I don't know!” she screamed. “Just take a random color and make a decoration with it!”

He watched as she continued working, her hands frantic with speed. Adrien slowly imitated her, frowning in concentration.

“I don't even know if he’ll like it. It looks so boring and brown right now and  _ nothing  _ will be ready by the time he comes in,” Marinette ranted. “And then Luka will hate me and think I'm the worst girlfriend ever and we’ll never have a house with a picket fence and three kids and a hamster called—”

“Marinette.”

She met his eyes.

Adrien smiled. “He’ll love it.”

“He will?”

He nodded. “ _ I _ would.”

Marinette gasped, before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you, Adrien,” she said with a sniff.

Just as he was about to answer, Adrien heard an engine roar. Marinette squeaked with surprise and fright before grabbing the cake and running outside. “It's Luka!” she called.

Adrien chuckled as he followed after her. He felt so weightless in these moments, as if all he ever needed was Marinette in his life.

He froze as he saw her approach her boyfriend. She held the cake out meekly, an adorable blush to her cheeks. Luka laughed, said something, and then set the cake on the sidewalk. 

That was all the warning Adrien got before her boyfriend turned around, pulled Marinette to him, and put his lips on hers. 

Adrien's friend let out a strange high-pitched sound before she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, smiling as if that was the only song she needed. Luka pulled her closer, leaning in so he could give her everything she deserved.

And Adrien felt the truth finally tear into him, more powerful than any kiss he’d ever shared.

_ ‘I feel the same.’ _

He wasn't in love with Kagami. He wasn't in love with Ladybug.

He was in love with Marinette.

His best friend.

And the way she looked at Luka, with eyes so full of love, told Adrien the truth he’d known all along.

She will never feel the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to leonardo1123581321 for the inspiration and to Inkjackets and AgresteBug for beta-reading! ❤️❤️❤️  
> Hope you enjoyed this fic! Please leave a kudos and comment if you did!  
> For more, you can find me on Tumblr under [katiechat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katiechat)!  
> And if you ever want to join a wonderful Miraculous community, you're welcome to join [Miraculous Fanworks](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)! It's where I found the purr-fect prompts for this fic and so many a-miaow-zing friends! There are so many different fans there, whether writers, artists, readers or cosplayers! I'd love to see you there! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
